


Ice Skating

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about what happens when Smith drags Trott into ice skating. Many fluffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so this is just a really short and simple fic, hope you enjoy <3

“Smith wait for me to put my gear on, it’s cold in here!” Trott whined as he pulled his hat over his ears then slipped on his gloves. Smith just shook his head with a grin at him and looped the scarf around his neck, pulling him in closer until he could feel his warm breath on his cold face. “Smith I can’t skate.” Trott mumbled, unable to look at Alex directly.

“It’s ok mate, I’ll hold your hand” Smith replied, bending down slightly to give him a quick wink as he pressed his lips against Chris’ cheek. “You’ll be fine, trust me.” Smith continued adjusting Trott’s scarf, pulling it tight at the top so he wouldn’t get a cold neck. After he had finished dressing Chris, he pulled on his own beanie and gloves and stepped out onto the ice, almost immediately falling over.

Once Alex had steadied himself, he held out his hand for Trott. He grasped Trott’s hand firmly, the heat between their palms transferring through the gloves. Trott gripped Smith’s hand firmly as Alex started to come away from the edge, gliding across the ice.

“Smith I’m gonna fall! There are too many people and I can hardly stand!” Trott complained again, as he was dragged slowly but steadily across the ice by Smith. “Please can we go back to the side?” He whimpered, letting go of Alex’s hand and spreading his arms like an eagle.

Smith rolled his eyes, turning himself around to see Chris almost toppling over. He held out his arm again to hold Trott before he fell over; just as Trott grabbed his hand, he fell onto his back on the ice, and before Smith could even laugh about it or process what just happened, he too was pulled down onto Trott. The pair of them lay laughing on the ice for a few seconds, catching their breath before Trott pushed Smith off him back onto the cold floor.

Smith knew Trott wouldn’t be able to stand up, so he grabbed hold of the side to haul himself up first then held out his arm for Trott once more.

“Trott I swear if you pull me down again we’re never going ice skating again.” He said sincerely, glaring at Trott with a smile. His hair was sticking out of his hat in random places, making him look rather dishevelled, but neither he nor Chris seemed to mind. “Thanks to you my hands are freezing cold and now my arse hurts” He moaned, hoisting his friend up from the floor as he rubbed his behind.

Trott smiled gratefully, his nightmare had ended. He held Smith’s hand in his and removed Alex’s gloves, along with his own, pocketing them to put on the radiator when they got home. Smith looked very confused, but a smile spread across the corners of his mouth when Trott entwined his fingers again.Both of their hands were cold and wet from the ice, but they couldn’t care less.


End file.
